


Teach Me

by saintnoname



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky teaches Clint a little about rifles and ends up bent over a table with his pants down.  Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

Bucky’s accent always got stronger when he talked about something that made him passionate.  Clint would never say it aloud (partly because he knew Bucky would protest), but he thought it was cute.

“I know how to use a gun, you know,” he said with a warm smile.  “Guns may not be my main weapon, but I’ve used them.”

Bucky shrugged.  “Yeah, I know.  I just thought you might wanna learn some stuff from the best.”  He looked at Clint.  “And I _am_ the best.  Besides, this is a sniper’s rifle.  It’s different from a handgun.”

Clint smiled.  “Alright, so teach me.”

Bucky returned the smile.  “Okay, so.  If you were to use one of these bad boys in the field, you would wanna set it up on a stand.  You’d hold it up against your shoulder like this.”  He demonstrated.  “And then after that, I guess it’s not so different from anything you’re used to.  You look through the viewfinder, aim, shoot.”

“Thank you.  That was very informative, but I don’t think I’ll be using a sniper’s rifle in the field.”

Bucky shrugged.  “Fair enough.  I wouldn’t use a bow and arrows in the field.”

“I could teach you anyway.”

“Again, fair enough.  I taught you about my favorite weapon; you can teach me about yours.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No, I wanna learn.”

“Okay, then.  I’ll teach you.”

“Thanks.”

Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist with a grin.  “And if you ever wanted to teach me anything else, I’d be game.”

“Oh, yeah?  You liked my lesson?”

Clint nodded.  “Mmhm.  It was kind of a turn-on.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhm.”  He walked Bucky back against the table and kissed him.

“Oh, it really _is_ a turn-on for you.”

“Mmm.”  Clint deepened the kiss, ensuring Bucky couldn’t get in any more words.  He lifted the man to sit on the table.

Bucky seemed not to have any complaints as he allowed himself to be lifted.  His legs hooked around Clint’s, pulling the man closer.

There was a low sound from Clint’s throat.  “God, you’re hot.  Did you know that?”

Bucky simply grinned.  “You’re hot, too.”  He closed the distance between their lips again, this time taking Clint’s hand and placing it in his lap.

Bucky may have been a bottom, but he was not a submissive bottom.  Subbing and bottoming don’t always go hand-in-hand, and Bucky exemplified this even with the occasional urge to top or sub.

On the rare occasion Bucky was in the mood to top or sub, Clint was happy to oblige.  Conversely, if Clint was in the mood to dominate or bottom, Bucky was happy to oblige.  Neither man was strictly one or the other even if they both had preferences.  It just happened their preferences aligned on most occasions.

Clint rubbed Bucky through his pants, feeling the man harden even through his clothes.  The movement elicited a small moan from the older man.

Clint broke the kiss, rubbing even harder.  “Have I told you how hot you are?”

“You have, but you can say it again.”

“You’re really hot.”  Clint kissed Bucky again, moving to unzip the man’s pants.  “Stand up.  I wanna pull these down.”  A brief kiss.  “And then I wanna bend you over this table.”

With a grin, Bucky stood.  “Sounds good to me, babe.”  He turned to face the table.

Clint slowly pushed the man forward to lean over the table.

“I thought you wanted to pull my pants down and _then_ bend me over the table,” Bucky teased.

“Shut up.”  Clint pushed Bucky’s shirt up to expose the man’s back, laying kisses down on it.  Bucky made a small, pleased sound in return.

“You like that, don’t you?” Clint quipped.  “Well, just wait.”  He tugged Bucky’s pants down to bare his ass.

It was a nice ass.  Then again, Clint liked every part of Bucky’s body—even that metal arm.  But he had a special fondness for the man’s ass.

Right then, he expressed his fondness by rubbing and squeezing each cheek in turn.  “Damn, you’ve got a nice ass.” 

Bucky grinned over his shoulder at Clint.  “Yes, keep telling me how hot I am; it does wonders for my ego.”

Clint smirked and smacked Bucky’s ass, causing him to jump.  Clint wanted to get Bucky to the point where he couldn’t make witty remarks anymore.  He knelt behind the man, lavishing each cheek with kisses.  The skin was nice and soft, but Clint wanted more.  He suspected Bucky wanted more, too.  Clint carefully parted the cheeks, exposing Bucky’s hole, and Bucky gave an anticipatory shudder.

The day they discussed their favorite sexual acts, Clint learned that if there was one thing Bucky liked more than sucking cock, it was getting rimmed.  This suited Clint just fine, since he loved eating his partners out.

He kissed Bucky’s hole before licking it slowly.

“Jesus,” Bucky groaned.

With a smirk, Clint repeated the action.  His tongue flicked against the other man’s hole, each time drawing an auditory reaction out of him.  Then he pushed his tongue in, and Bucky fucking lost it.

The assassin’s hands slid across the table seeking purchase, and Clint suspected that were Bucky not bent over the table, his knees would have given out.

Clint wasn’t the least bit phased by any of this, and his enthusiasm matched Bucky’s as he buried his face and tongue in Bucky’s ass.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Bucky groaned.

Were his mouth not busy, Clint would have given a snarky response.  However, since his mouth was happily occupied, he responded with a light smack to one of Bucky’s ass cheeks.  One of Clint’s hands wrapped around Bucky’s cock while the other kept the man’s cheeks apart.  If one thing could be said about Bucky’s style of lovemaking, it was that he never lacked enthusiasm.  Of course, the same could be said of Clint.

Both men demonstrated their enthusiasm as Clint stroked Bucky’s cock and kept his tongue moving inside him.  Bucky alternated grinding back against Clint’s face and forward into his hand, overwhelmed by the stimulation from both sides and unable to determine which he wanted more.

Clint could tell Bucky was close from how the man’s cock throbbed.  He poured himself into it even more, determined not to let Bucky last much longer.

Bucky _didn’t_ last much longer and soon he was spilling on the kitchen floor.  Clint waited for the man’s orgasm to end, milking it out before pulling away.  Bucky remained limp on the table as he recovered.  Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, bending down to press his body close to the other man’s and kiss his cheek.  He felt Bucky smile against his face and couldn’t help smiling himself.

“Damn…” Bucky finally said.  “I’m gonna have to teach you some more stuff, if that’s how you thank me.  He turned his head to briefly kiss Clint.  “If you teach me about archery, can I suck your cock?”

“Of course you can.  Or you could just suck my cock anyway.”

“Hey.  I said earlier that I wanted to learn.”

Clint grinned again before standing.  “Gonna have to clean.”

“Implying you don’t wanna leave my come all over the floor.”

Clint shook his head.  “Alright, you caught me.  I would love to leave your come splattered all over my floor.  I’m just worried it might not be sanitary.”  He leaned over to kiss Bucky’s shoulder.  “Not to mention, you know, bending you over and eating your ass on the same table I eat food at.”

Bucky chuckled.  “I suppose cleaning up would be the right thing to do then.”  He finally stood, pulling up his pants.  “I’ll even help you.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

“I try.”

They kissed again before setting to work cleaning the kitchen.


End file.
